But All I See Is You and Me
by cinnafinnick
Summary: AU!Fic: Madge survives the war and moves to a different district with her family. Now she's in District Two and going to run into a familiar face. [Threeshot]
1. Chapter 1

1/3 - District Two

**A/N: This prompt was sent to me by an anon on tumblr and I thought it was a lovely idea. I decided that one chapter wasn't enough and have taken it upon myself to write a Gadge three-shot. Post-war. AU: Madge lives.**

Madge Undersee stood at the edge of a gray stone fountain, looking into the water curiously. Other people were walking around paying no attention to it whatsoever and it made her question whether or not it was real. She pushed a lock of her long blonde hair behind an ear before reaching in to feel the water of the fountain. Her hand felt the icy water and she closed her eyes. It was real. This place, all of it, was real. District Two, a place she'd never thought she'd be before the rebellion. After narrowly escaping the bombing of District Twelve, the Undersees had traveled to District Four. Now she had been recruited for some sort of job for the new government and was yet again in a strange place.

Madge opened her eyes and looked around her, the place was so lively. It was hard to believe that Panem had just been through a war not even five years ago. Sighing, Madge turned away from the fountain and walked in the direction of the building where she would be working from now on. It was a small, plain, modest looking building. Hard to believe that some of the most important people of the new Panem government worked there. Then again, it was the opposite of what the Capitol would have picked so in that way it was very fitting.

Pushing open the glass entrance door with her slim hand, Madge slipped inside the building and walked up to the person sitting at the main desk. The heels of her shoes clicked as she walked and it gave her a strange confidence that she hadn't felt since her father was Mayor of District Twelve and she could still attend school and eat lunch with Katniss and have no worries. Putting a hand on the desk she waited for the man sitting there to notice her. He was on the phone with someone discussing when so-and-so would be in his office and what number he should call when the time came. Phone lines still seemed wondrous to Madge. When the man was finished speaking he hung the phone up and looked at Madge.

"How can I help you, Miss?" He asked politely.

"I'm Madge Undersee and I start work in this building today," she said, "I'm not entirely sure where I'm supposed to go." She grinned at him sheepishly, feeling slightly awkward as she explained herself. As far as she knew he didn't care who he was or what she needed. However the company had assigned him to the front desk and so it seemed to her that he was the only person to ask for help. He swiveled his chair around and grabbed a file that had "UNDERSEE" printed on the front. The man flipped open the file and scanned the top page.

"Ah, yes," he said, "you'll be working on the second floor. The elevator is down the hallway to my left."

Madge nodded and thanked the man then scurried towards the direction she had been directed towards. After getting off the elevator at the second floor she stepped into an environment that was completely otherworldly to her. There was a big room with lots of desks, and there were some rooms with glass doors and walls, with only one desk, and then there was a larger room that had a a table in it. It seemed small and cozy enough, but it was also foreign to her. There seemed to be yet again another desk for information so Madge walked up to it. There was a brunette woman who looked about forty sitting behind it. Her thin hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had thin-rimmed oval glasses on. Madge cleared her throat and the woman looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"Actually, yes," she said, "I'm new here and I have no idea where to go."

The woman pursed her lips and turned to a holographic screen. Madge had seen this technology before and knew it was used in the Capitol before the rebellion.

"Madge Undersee?"

"That's me," Madge said with a grin. The woman did not grin back. She stood up from behind her desk and came around to stand in front of Madge, "Follow me."

Madge followed the woman to one of the glass rooms with only one desk. A tall, slightly heavyset, woman was sitting at the desk. She looked up when the two other women entered the room. "Madge Undersee," the older woman gestured at the younger woman.

"Ah, nice to meet you Miss Undersee. I'm Colombae Fairbain, I'll be your boss at least for the time being."

Madge shook the woman's hand.

The lady who had shown Madge in nodded at Miss Fairbain and left.

"So, Madge, I'm sure we'll love having you here."

"I'm sure I'll love working here, Miss Fairbain," Madge replied with a smile.

The woman laughed, "Oh I hope so, but it's very probable that you won't. Your job is quite boring, albeit necessary for the new government." Miss Fairbain continued to talk about Madge's responsibilities and tasks at her new job. As her new boss was talking Madge saw someone familiar looking out of the corner of her eye. She had to blink and shake her head to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Who is that?" She asked her boss.

"That's Gale Hawthorne, he's also originally from District Twelve. Do you know him?"

Madge let out a sigh, "Yeah, you could say something like that."

So Gale had survived. Madge felt herself smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

2/3

**A/N So just to clear something up before anyone gets confused this chapter is going to start out in District 2 and then Jump to District 12 so different timelines. Reviews are lovely, constructive criticism always welcomed.**

District Two

Gale Hawthorne sat at his desk. Since he was in the upper rungs of the department he had his own office. On his desk were two high-definition glass picture frames. One of his family and another of him and his fiancée. The couple stood together grinning happily up at the picture-taker. Most days Gale left this picture face down on his desk. He had caught the girl cheating on him shortly after they had moved in with each other. Instead of confronting her then he had politely left and as far as he knew she had no idea he had seen them. He had been conflicted about what to do, and figured that no one was perfect especially since he had "settled" for Minah. There had been hardly anyone worth marrying in District Two. After Katniss had made her choice of Peeta, Gale knew he probably wouldn't find anyone who he loved the way he had loved her. Of course, there had been Madge Undersee. But as far as Gale knew she was dead. She was also only the ever person to have fallen in love with Gale the way he wanted someone to. While Katniss was in the games, Madge had been the person who was there for him. He had never really known how he felt about the girl and it was only when she died that he figured out he loved her too. Maybe not as much as he had loved Katniss, but it was still love.

Shifting in his chair, Gale continued to work on the project he was trying to put together. His hands were pounding on the keyboard as he got more and more excited about the outcome of it could become. Thousands of homes for people who had lost their home during the rebellion. Gale heard the elevator ding and open, and didn't bother to look up to see who had gotten off. It did this a second time and this time the secretary came into his office.

"Mr. Hawthorne, your fiancée is here, says you two had lunch plans?"

Gale nodded, "Yeah, I'll be to the front desk in a minute."

Non-employees were not allowed anywhere else on the department's floor except for the front room. When Gale reached the front room most of the desks were empty, except for one. Gale was looking curiously at the girl behind it when his fiancée greeted him.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, but just hold on a second."

The girl at the desk looked up. The two people stared at each other for a moment, neither of them really able to comprehend what was happening. Her long blonde hair framed her slim porcelain face. Her blue eyes were filled with wonder, and Gale imagined that his probably were too. He walked over to her, Minah trailing behind him.

"Gale Hawthorne," the girl smiled and her blue eyes suddenly had a twinkle to them, "I never thought I'd see you again."

Gale wasn't sure what else to do but hold the girl close in an embrace. Hesitantly, she returned his embrace.

"I thought you were dead, Madge," he said quietly.

Madge stepped back, "Well I'm not. Neither are you it appears."

"Who's this?" Piped up an inquisitive voice from behind Gale.

He whirled around to see Minah who he had forgotten was there.

"An... ahh..."

"An old friend, I'm Madge Undersee... and you are?"

"His fiancée. Minah."

"Nice to meet you," said Madge who put her hand out for Minah to take. Minah ignored it.

"We're going to lunch, you're welcome to join us," Gale said to Madge.

"Yes," interjected Minah, "please do. I'm sure you two have loads of catching up to do."

Madge, who could tell that Minah was not the most welcoming person, but who did want to see Gale politely declined. "I need to settle in here, first day on the job," she said politely.

"Suit yourself." Minah gave a bit of a rude shrug and then turned to leave.

Gale hung around for a moment longer not saying anything, but just looking at Madge. He turned to go also when his fiancée called his name for him to catch up before the elevator closed.

District Twelve

"She's still alive," a voice came from behind him. Gale Hawthorne was sitting outside the District boundaries of the Seam in the field where he and Katniss used to have talks before hunting. Turning around he saw the blonde girl who was friends with Katniss at school. Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter. Gale nodded.

"She is," he said, "and I'm thankful for that if nothing else."

Madge sat next to him. The two had become friends since Katniss and Peeta had left. Madge was really the only other person who had talked to Katniss outside of Gale and her own family. Madge scooted closer to Gale and covered his strong hand with her delicate one. Gale wasn't one who was used to delicateness, and he had never been very good at handling anything of the sort. It usually ended up shattered on the ground.

Gale looked at Madge and suddenly got the overwhelming feeling that he wanted to kiss her. So he did. To his surprise, she even kissed him back. The two sat there for a moment in a lip-lock before Gale had to pull away.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be," Madge said, interrupting him. Then she kissed him on the cheek, stood up, and headed back the way she had came.


	3. Chapter 3

3/3

**A/N: Soo... I wish that I had the patience to write long fics because this would so be first on my list augh. Anyways, I'm hoping you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. If you have any more prompts message me here or on tumblr (cinnafinnick). On to the chapter now:**

_District Two_

Madge sat at her desk after the couple left and sighed. Miss Fairbain had informed her that she would be helping with a project that involved building housing for victims of the war who were now homeless. Madge stood up and headed over to the filing cabinet, pulling out the one Miss Fairbain had given her permission to view. It was a quick summary of the project. It's goals, it's expenses, and other such things. Madge went back to her desk and placed the file to the side deciding to eat something.

Most other people had gone out or home for lunch. Madge didn't have the money to go out, and her new apartment didn't feel like home yet. The only other people in the department were a few people who were overloaded with work. Madge walked towards the office kitchen and inside she found packages of free office snacks a refrigerator filled with drinks and a selection of different vegetables and fruits to make salads with. Madge grinned eagerly, but was hesitant as she wasn't sure if anything belonged to anyone in particular. She settled on a package of some food that looked like it was filled more with preservatives than nutrition and a water bottle.

After finishing the snack and the water bottle Madge didn't feel close to full, but she decided to get back to work. Opening the file back at her desk, she skimmed the important high-lights. She pursed her lips together as she read _Project creator and supervisor: Gale Hawthorne__**. **_

So, she would be working on a team of people, headed by Gale. She wondered for a second if she should be calling him Mr. Hawthorne, but it seemed far too foreign to her. She decided to call him Gale unless instructed otherwise. Madge sighed, thinking about the man. She couldn't believe that he was now engaged, and to someone who as far as Madge knew probably wasn't good enough for him. At least when he had been in love with Katniss she had known that Katniss was someone worth his affection. Madge sighed and closed the file, going to put it back where it came from.

_District Twelve_

"Madge?"

"Yes?" Madge asked, grinning up at the young man.

"Do you... I mean... is it possible that you have feelings for me?" The boy sounded slightly flustered. It wasn't that he sounded unsure of himself or anything, it was more that he was confused about how he was feeling about the whole situation.

Madge nodded, "I do have feelings for you."

"Madge, you know I l-"

"I know, but she's with Peeta and all of Panem knows it."

Gale sighed and put a hand on Madge's shoulder. "Madge, you're really pretty and a very nice girl."

"So just give me a chance, that's all I want really."

Gale ran a hand through his hair, pondering this. Madge took the opportunity to pull him into a kiss. His lips tasted sweet, like honey. She wondered how that was possible, but at the same time couldn't pull away. He was kissing her back, and for a moment they forgot that they were only supposed to be friends and that he wasn't supposed to lead her on. But maybe he wasn't leading her on and he really liked her, and he didn't want to hurt her but at the same time he couldn't seem to stop himself. And then they pulled away and she smiled and he smiled.

Abruptly he seemed to snap out of some sort of trance and he said "I have to go," and turned and left the blonde girl standing alone.

_District Two_

"Always second place," Madge muttered to herself. Then she shook her head to get her mind off it. She was in District Two to work not to rekindle any kind of spark between her and Gale Hawthorne. He was engaged, and there was nothing she could do about that. It was simple, really.

Madge focused on the work she was supposed to be doing as people returned from their lunch breaks. Madge frowned a little as Gale came in and didn't even bother to nod or wave or say hello. She placed her chin in her palm and flipped boredly through statistics and numbers that she was supposed to put into graphs and interpret for the project.

The next day, Madge came into work and went to the conference room. This was the room she had seen on her first day with the table in it. She had her neat graphs in a digital file that she plugged into the presentation screen when instructed. Gale gave the presentations, as he was in charge of the project. Madge watched him attentively. The two made eye contact and Gale trailed off in his presentation, pausing until someone politely coughed.

Gale cleared his throat and continued the presentation which went on until lunch. At lunch the group left and Gale came over to Madge.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Well, yeah, it's lunch."

"With me, I mean," said Gale with a chuckle.

Madge bit her lip, "I don't know if that's such a good idea. Are you sure you don't have plans with your fiancée?"

Gale broke eye contact with her. "I'm sure." He scratched at the back of his neck and Madge could see he was uncomfortable.

She decided she might as well go with him. No matter what past they had, maybe being friends would work. The two headed outside and ended up at a small little family-owned bakery with tables and chairs.

"So, how's it feel to be engaged?" Madge asked.

Gale shrugged, "I broke it off."

"What?"

"Well... not technically yet. But I caught her cheating on me awhile ago, and you met her yesterday she's just not pleasant."

"She cheated on you?"

"A couple of months ago, I don't think she knows I saw. She's probably still seeing the other guy but to be honest I don't want to know."

"Why didn't you just end it then?" Madge knit her brow lightly in a half-confused half-sympathetic manner. Gale, not really knowing what to say changed the subject.

"So, Madge Undersee, how exactly did you survive the bombing of District Twelve?"

_District Twelve_

Madge felt someone shake her awake. "Come on, Madge, we have to get going."

"What?" Madge rubbed at her eye and stretched her other arm out with a yawn.

Madge's parents were standing in her room. There was an urgent look on their faces. "Madge, come on we have to go."

"Do I need to get changed or-"

"No time for that," her father interrupted, "just get your shoes on, now. It's time to go."

The three Undersees rushed quietly towards the train. When they arrived everything seemed like a whirl to Madge. She hadn't had any stuff packed so she would need all new things when they got wherever they were going. Madge's parents hadn't told her anything but she had a sick feeling that she wouldn't be seeing District Twelve again anytime soon.

Madge, her father, and her mother got onto the train and it sped off towards the west almost immediately.

"Someone explain to me why we're on a train in the middle of the night," Madge demanded of her parents.

They exchanged glances. Madge's father rubbed his temples and let out an exasperated sigh. "They're bombing the district."

Madge blinked. Her mother refused to make eye contact with her and her father was trying pitifully to comfort Madge.

"So, they're bombing the district, and you didn't bother to mention it to anyone?"

Mr. Undersee shook his head, "Look, Madge, I know it's hard for you to understand but we wouldn't have been able to help anyone anyway."

Madge felt a lump start to form in her throat. She felt lightheaded and nauseous and she was angry at her parents for not telling her. She thought of all the people in District Twelve who's lives would be taken. Immediately she thought of Gale. What would become of him? Tears started to form in her eyes and she refused to let her father comfort her. It was all his fault.

_District Two_

"Who tipped him off about the bomb?"

Madge shrugged, "I don't know, does it matter?"

"I guess not," Gale replied.

The two sat in silence for a moment. Madge tapped her fingers on the table anxiously.

"You okay?"

Madge nodded. "I guess I'm just still not used to the way things are around here."

Gale grinned at her reassuringly, "You'll get used to it."

"I hope so."

Gale grabbed Madge's hand with his and squeezed it. She looked at him and every other thought seemed to fly away from her mind. Gale was alive and well, and he had survived the war, and he was sitting across from her. And suddenly she wanted nothing more than to be with him again. There was no telling what was going through his mind, but he stood up and said that they should get back to the department. Madge agreed and the two walked back to the office.

The rest of the group was already back in the conference room, and there were multiple conversations going on between the different workers when Gale and Madge got back. Madge took her seat and Gale finished the presentation. Once that was done, most of the employees went back to their desks, except for Madge and Gale. They stayed in the conference room and instead of going back to work they talked to each other and caught up. Madge told him about what happened while she had lived in District Four and Gale told her about how he had become so prominent in the department. The two went to Gale's office, which was in a corner of the building.

Madge entered the room and smiled at the things decorating Gale's desk. The picture of his family and him from before the war. He looked about sixteen in the picture. She grinned at the young gale. Then she noticed that there was a picture frame facing downward so that he wouldn't have to look at it. Madge picked it up curiously and saw the picture of him and Minah.

"Is this facing down because-"

"Because she cheated on me. It's been like that since I found out."

Madge turned from Gale's desk and looked at him.

"I think she's crazy," she said, "for cheating on you."

Gale shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

"She should know how lucky is she is to have you."

"You think so, Madge?"

"I know so."

Madge put the frame back as she found it. Turning away from the desk again, this time to go back to her own desk and get back to work, Gale stepped closer to her and put his arms around her waist. Madge put a hand on his shoulder and the other hand on his chest. The two stood there for a moment looking into each other's eyes. Then their lips were drawn together like two hesitant magnets. The kiss was light and gentle, caring and comforting. The kiss became more passionate and rough. It was as if they had forgotten that the walls were glass and that they didn't care who saw. Gale had forgotten about Minah and there was only Madge.

At last the two pulled apart.

"I want you, I always have."

"I always will."


End file.
